La Curiosidad
by MissMikka
Summary: SS/HG (compilado de oneshots) La señorita Granger muestra un comportamiento extraño durante las clases de pociones en su último año en Hogwarts luego de la guerra, y la curiosidad lleva al profesor Snape a interrogarse sobre su alumna./ Complemento de LaIgnorancia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

_**Advertencia: **Este fic es paralelo y complementario de "La Ignorancia", leerlo sin conocer el anterior lo haría incomprensible._

* * *

***Curiositas***

_"El aburrimiento se cura con curiosidad_

_pero la curiosidad no se cura con nada"_

* * *

**EL PUENTE**

Severus Snape no tenía ninguna duda en principio, simplemente curiosidad.

Su paso se hizo pesado al extremo del puente cuando comenzó a cruzar hacia Hogsmeade, el frío del invierno golpeaba contra él con menos crudeza que los dos meses anteriores pero aun así le enrojecían los pómulos. La capa que traía sobre sí lo abrigaba, se la cruzó sobre el pecho con un sacudón mientras esgrimía una dura mirada hacia un par de estudiantes que cruzaban con él en sentido contrario.

No iba a Hodsmeade por curiosidad, sino porque comenzaba a hacérsele pesado el hecho de andar curioseando sin que esto fuera parte de su voluntad. Quería alejarse del castillo para no seguir husmeando, para que McGonagall no lo observase con suspicacia en el comedor cuando él apenas dirigía su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, para que los cuadros no murmuraran a su paso las noches de ronda que lo veían revisar la biblioteca, para que ella no lo sorprendiese otra vez entre el resquicio de las puertas entreabiertas, de los estantes de libros o elevando una sorpresiva mirada por sobre los calderos.

¿Quién sorprendía a quién en esos casos? La mirada de Granger en aquellas ocasiones se retiraba avergonzada como si el atrevimiento fuese suyo... Qué extraño. Todo se había vuelto extraño desde que la insoportable sabelotodo cayó en el más profundo de los silencios en sus clases, pero fue tornándose insoportablemente peculiar en cuanto ella comenzó a retirar todo contacto con él. Si antes su voz se había apagado, ahora la señorita Granger impedía dirigirle la mirada aun en la más importante de las explicaciones y si su camino amenazaba a cruzarse por los pasillos ella aceleraba un paso militar, se abrazaba a sus libros y bajaba la cabeza con la habilidad de encontrar la primer salida lejos de él. Al principio no tomó en cuenta estos comportamientos, pero a medida que todos ellos se fueron sucediendo con constancia y agravándose... no pudo sino darse cuenta y comenzar a interesarse por el origen de todo aquello. Después de todo siempre había sido un científico, un investigador, un curioso.

-Profesor Snape... -un alumno de Slytherin le dirigió una odiosa mirada de admiración mientras lo saludaba. Era un pequeño de primer año. Snape frunció los labios y siguió camino como toda respuesta. El día estaba gris y el puente se le tornó terriblemente largo.

Tampoco es que tuviese apuro para llegar a Hogsmeade. Le hacía bien caminar, sentir el aire golpeando su rostro. Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Jamás creyó que sobreviviría a la guerra, ni a Nagini.

_"Vulnera Sanentum"_ la varita de la señorita Granger había tocado su pecho aquella noche, lo había sanado. El calor de aquella noche volvió a expandirse dentro de suyo. Fue un extraño sueño. Todo se había vuelto extraño.

Lo extraño naturalmente causa curiosidad.

Bajó el rostro y se encontró con la vista clavada al suelo mientras soltaba un bufido de molestia que se hizo vapor en el aire, pero nada frenaba su camino. Podía oírse el silbido del viento y su paso aplomado, y de vez en cuando algunos otros pasos de quienes volvían de regreso al castillo.

Un anochecer acompañó a Granger al castillo, fue durante ese mismo invierno. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en que la acompañase, habían estado en la cabaña de Hagrid por coincidencia. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que entró y se topó con la presencia de la señorita Granger tiesa en su lugar, con los ojos deslizándose en todos los rincones de la habitación con nerviosismo. Él también se irguió y sintió un abismo abrirse entre ellos al tiempo que se ignoraban y el silencio invadía la instancia. No se oía a Hagrid, sólo el crujir del fuego y una sensación de inquietante incomodidad que supuso compartida.

Hagrid los obligó prácticamente a regresar juntos. Recordó que Granger no siguió a su lado sino más bien bastante más atrás. Él estaba apurado por llegar porque lo exasperaba que ella actuara tan extraño, quería huir de esa incomodidad. Ella parecía seria y enojada... Siempre lucía seria, desde el primer día de clases tantos años atrás... Pero aquel anochecer se veía bastante más tensa de lo normal, con el seño marcado profundamente mientras volvía a esconderle la mirada y se cubría media cara con la bufanda oro escarlata. Iba muy atrás, rígida, quizá por el frío.

Frío fue el de aquella noche cuando la sacó del lago helado, cuando corría de la bestia de tres cabezas que vivía en el bosque... Tonta Granger, parecía arreglárselas para meterse en problemas aun sin Potter y Weasley.

Las manos de Snape tocaron los pliegues internos de su capa mientras seguía avanzando por el puente. Hacía poco esa misma capa había arropado a Granger luego de sacarla del lago, la llevó envuelta en ella hasta la enfermería... y durmió así. Qué extraño… como todo. La salvó de morir prácticamente. Ella volvió para agradecerle hacía unos días, él ni siquiera la observó.

Era mejor así.

Qué extraña resultaba, y cuántos matices se desplegaban en la vida una vez que todo hubo acabado. Desde que tenía memoria vivió al calor de la infelicidad, del castigo, del dolor, de la pérdida... de la amenaza constante. Ahora todo aquello se había ido, vivía en la frialdad de la nada, no tenía de quien vengarse ni porqué vivir, todo había quedado saldado en su fuero interno. Quizá por eso antes todo parecía seco y gris, inerte, simple... él iba a un colegio con montones de mocosos mientras que era espía en una guerra que terminaría por acabar con la humanidad... ¿Qué iba a diferenciar allí? ¿Qué colores nuevos iba a hallar si el resto del mundo para él no era más que el telón de fondo donde cundía la peor de las tragedias? Jamás entendió cómo Dumbledore fue capaz de disfrutar de la vida estando combatiendo tan cerca de la muerte todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo podía Albus tener esa sonrisa y esas palabras amables y risueñas cuando estaba hundido hasta el cuello en la podredumbre del mal? Sin dudas había sido un sujeto excepcional.

Pero ahora la guerra había terminado... y todo dejó de verse tan gris. Y quizá por eso la había visto actuar tan distinto a siempre... y por eso su curiosidad terminó enfocándose allí.

Nada interesante pasaba en el colegio y, sin guerra, el telón de fondo se convirtió de repente en la obra principal que veía frente a sus ojos. Jamás había creído que sobreviviría a todo, jamás pensó que habría un después y, por ende, jamás diseñó una vida para aquel momento.

No estaba seguro sobre qué haría con su vida, pero no le cabía duda de que no desperdiciaría el tiempo como Granger en una poción de des-amor.

¿Para qué?

Alguna vez fue joven, es cierto, y había sentido los terribles síntomas del enamoramiento... por la persona equivocada. No le parecía que la señorita Granger fuera de las que se dejan arrollar por los sentimentalismos, aunque debía reconocer que alguna vez la vio sumamente "histérica" cuidando de Weasley en la enfermería, incluso peleándose con otra alumna por ver quién velaría por él.

Como si Weasley fuera la gran cosa.

Era sólo un alumno mediocre.

Y Granger era… _más_.

Quizá la muchacha ya había caído en cuenta de ello y estaba decidida a hacer la poción para desenamorarse de él y buscar un rumbo más prometedor.

... y como si alguna fuerza superior quisiera sacarlo de su deducción, al terminar el camino del puente y pisar en el pueblo de Hogsmeade... vio la cabellera anaranjada de Weasley llamándole la atención, vio dos presencias, vio un beso. Eran ellos. De repente dejó de sentir frío y los músculos de su cuerpo le exigían movimiento. Quitó las manos de debajo de su capa y la tiró hacia atrás con violencia, dejando libre la parte frontal de su torso. Pasó junto a ellos con el paso acelerado, nervioso, con el gesto severo de siempre.

Pasó de largo, no vio el respingo de Granger ni la mirada preocupada de Ron, no vio a Potter y a la chica Weasley que lo cruzaban de frente. Sólo caminó con violencia hasta la Tres Escobas, observó con desdén a su compañía (en vista de que medio Hogwarts estaba allí) y pidió algo fuerte.

Se dijo que lo que lo había violentado tanto había sido el hecho de haber errado su hipótesis. Nada más... nada más...

* * *

**EL CALDERO**

Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún alumno había mostrado curiosidad más allá de la clase. Todos se limitaban a sus pociones recetadas por los libros escolares. Quizás el último que quiso saber más fue él mismo cuando era alumno, pero ningún profesor en ese entonces estuvo decidido a ir más allá, todos estaban ocupados, o él simplemente se sentía superior a ellos y no aceptaba lecciones extra. Él mismo podía corregir los insulsos y poco prácticos libros de pociones.

Granger mostró interés en cierto modo por su materia, no ensayaba un encantamiento nuevo o un estudio histórico sobre la quema de brujas... quería hacer una poción. Él debía alentar aquella curiosidad.

O al menos asistirla.

Recordaba la noche en la que Granger le pidió su ayuda indirectamente, fue fuera del castillo una velada de fiesta en la que ambos celaron los alrededores. La compañía de Granger podía no ser molesta cuando no estaba interrumpiendo la clase con sus acotaciones (para colmo, siempre acertadas).

-Profesor... -Snape carraspeó y le pidió que entrase. Era de noche, luego de la cena. La poción de desamor de Granger parecía plausible, la habían estado preparando durante unas tres semanas.

Ella entró, le obsequió una sonrisa tímida y se dirigió con la cabeza a gachas (pero la sonrisa tensa) a su propio caldero. Slughorn tenía razón en cierto punto, era un placer (o no era tan tedioso) enseñarle a Granger, se concentraba en seguir sus instrucciones y no cuestionaba ni a las Sagradas Escrituras que yacían en los libros ni a la sabiduría indiscutible del profesor. Aunque había un cierto conflicto cuando el mismo Snape cuestionaba las recetas, la señorita Granger en esos momentos titubeaba hasta terminar por decidirse a seguirlo a él.

Lo hacía sentirse admirado más que temido.

Granger no le temía.

-¿Así está bien? -Snape soltó su cuchara y caminó con el paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Granger, se detuvo detrás de ella y espió sobre su hombro el aspecto del caldero.

-Revuelva un poco más... -le indicó sin moverse de su posición, ella obedeció con el aspecto rígido de quien está muy cerca de una amenaza. Snape dio un paso atrás para dejarle más espacio. Granger se relajó.- Mejor, agregue el resto del polvo...

La tensión era evidenciable pero nunca se sabía qué la originaba. En algún momento pensó que Granger lo detestaba por su actuación como doble espía o algo por el estilo, pero luego simplemente se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que la hacía tratarlo con tanta parquedad, una parquedad absolutamente distinta a su anterior actitud con él.

A ella tampoco parecía molestarle que él no la tratara con la complacencia de los otros profesores, era consabido que Granger se había ganado el beneplácito de todos ellos en su trayecto por Hogwarts. El suyo también... es decir, era conciente de la marcada superioridad de Granger respecto a los demás, pero eso no hacía que la considerase especialmente.

O que lo demostrara.

-¿No cree que sean demasiadas escamas de reptil? -Snape no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras seguía en sus experimentaciones. ¿Por qué lo había escogido a él como tutor? Slughorn era mucho más condescendiente, no ahorraba halagos con sus alumnos y siempre buscaba a los mejores para llevarlos bajo su halo... ya se había sacado su foto con Granger y la había acomodado en la repisa de su oficina.

Una sonrisa sarcástica curvó los labios de Severus de tan sólo pensar la envidia que debió sentir Slughorn cuando supo que él era el tutor de Granger.

Que Granger lo había solicitado a él.

No a otro, a él.

-¿Pasa algo? -al levantar la vista vio una sonrisa corta de la muchacha mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada, el profesor carraspeó reasumiendo su postura y gestualidad fría e inerte de siempre. La observó elevando una ceja y ella volvió a mirar su propio caldero con nerviosismo.

-Continúe en lo suyo, Granger.

No iba a pasar mucho tiempo en silencio, él lo sabía. Si no era una pregunta era un comentario, pero Granger siempre tenía algo que decir para cortar el silencio. ¿Acaso no podía apreciar el sonido del burbujeo y el crujir de las brasas?

-Señor... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

_Bingo._

-Espero que sea sobre su poción, Granger.

-No, de hecho... -ella sumergió nuevamente la mirada en su pócima y continuó revolviendo con un gesto de incomodidad indiscutible.

-Continúe...

-Nada, está bien... Olvídelo. Perdón.

Snape la vigiló por el rabillo del ojo pero ella no volvió a levantar la mirada. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco.

-De hecho... Quisiera preguntarle qué prefiere más.- el profesor arrugó el ceño buscando entender y los ojos castaños de la muchacha se enfrentaron nuevamente a los suyos- ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras o Pociones?

-Eso no le incumbe ¿o sí? -la pregunta de Snape no dudaba, la Gryffindor gesticuló una disculpa con los labios y volvió a encogerse sobre el caldero.- Para aliviar su curiosidad, le diré que ambas asignaturas me... parecen interesantes...

Ella asintió mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, no lo miraba.

-¿Y usted?

Snape arrugó el ceño al sentir como su pregunta salía de los labios. Quizás había sido sólo una pregunta por cortesía, una conversación común... pero fue extraño. Su alumna pareció también coincidir con su extrañeza porque titubeó antes de dar una respuesta.

-¿Yo? -Snape no dijo nada y ella debió continuar bastante vacilante- Bueno, yo... no tengo una asignatura preferida, pero sí hay algunas que preferiría evitar...

-¿Puede saberse... cuáles?- otra vez. Tonto de él, ¿acaso no podía cortar la conversación? El burbujeo de los calderos y el chisporroteo de las llamas ahora eran consumidos por su propia voz.

-¡Oh, Adivinación, por supuesto! -ahora Granger no había titubeado ni un segundo, se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo para evitar hacerlo con sus manos manchadas de distintos ingredientes, blanqueó los ojos y lo miró, él sonreía escuetamente.- No... es decir...

-No le diré a Madame Trelawney si es lo que teme.- cortó de inmediato, Hermione (es decir, Granger) sonrió divertida y calma, volvió a su caldero. Snape no pudo evitar recordar la predicción de su colega en la sala de dirección de McGonagall, Trelawney era extraña y poco fiable con sus adivinaciones. A él tampoco le gustaba lo que no fuese algo práctico, palpable...

"Algo en común" pensó con inocencia, porque hasta el momento intuía que todo entre su alumna y él eran polos opuestos. Excepto quizás por su intelecto.

O no.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizá Granger era más lista de lo que él fue a su edad. Los años de ventaja sin embargo alargaban la brecha y lo hacían superior por experiencia.

¿Cuántos años se llevaban? Casi dos décadas.

-Será todo por hoy. -soltó él como una orden. No hacía falta que dijese más, ella ordenaba todo lo suyo, apagaba el fuego y dejaba el caldero reposando en otro sitio que no estorbase. Todo en silencio mientras él hacía lo propio con sus materiales. Era bueno entenderse sin tener que recurrir al habla, que ella fuese metódica y ordenada.

-Entonces... hasta mañana, señor.- él nunca respondía y Granger cerraba la puerta sin esperar que lo hiciera. Sabía que por la mañana la vería en la clase y ambos actuarían con la naturalidad habitual, nadie sabía que él le daba clases privadas a excepción de sus colegas. Los Slytherin pondrían muy mala cara si se enteraban.

No es que fuese un secreto, pero se mantenía en privado.

Snape terminó de ordenar y apagó las luces antes de entrar a su dormitorio. Alguna luz se colaba por las ventanas y permaneció parado sujetando el picaporte de la puerta, viendo el brillo que reflejaba la loza oscura del caldero de Granger, reflexionó unos minutos antes de cruzar el umbral. Hasta la semana siguiente, cada día, el caldero le recordaría que ella iba a volver para seguir con su poción.

Una vez le preguntó indirectamente a Granger para qué quería la poción, que no tenía importancia si ella era correspondida por Weasley... o eso dio a entender. Ella dio a entender que ya no salía con el amigo de Potter ni con nadie más.

¿Entonces?

Sentía curiosidad por el fin de la pócima además de sus efectos.

... Quizá prefiriese Pociones.

* * *

**EL BOSQUE**

Si hay algo que le causa curiosidad a todo alumno de Hogwarts, sea de la Casa que sea, eso es el Bosque Prohibido. Quizás el mote de prohibido ayudara un poco a incentivar esa curiosidad. Sin embargo, no eran muchos los que se decidían a violar las reglas para adentrarse en él. Granger era sumamente apegada al reglamento, pero había traspasado la primera barrera de pinos desde su primer año en Hogwarts... e incluso hasta ahora que estaba por graduarse.

Supuso que enmarcaría todo en un halo de permisibilidad si la acompañaba.

Y más si ella era la encargada de la cesta.

-¡Apresúrese, Granger! A ese paso tendremos los ingredientes para la próxima navidad.

-... en ese caso -la muchacha trastabilló con una raíz de sauco bastante fina que sobresalía de la tierra- tendré que pensar en qué regalarle... Una pócima para la Paciencia estaría bien, señor.

-¿Acaso no soy demasiado paciente con usted? -. Con el tiempo Granger se había atrevido a replicarle, mantenían la postura formal y el dejo de fina ironía permanecía flotando en todas las frases que cruzaban. Se había vuelto casi entretenido, pero no hablaban demasiado, al menos no largas charlas. Todo se basaba en discusiones que no profundizaban, debates a medias y reclamos traspapelados entre falsa cortesía.

Hacía mucho que Granger no temblaba de la impotencia por guardarse una respuesta. Hacía bastante que él presionaba para ocultar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba cuando ella devolvía las ironías con perfecta maestría.

Y hacía demasiado que él se descubrió disfrutando de su presencia.

En algún punto se odió por ello, pero la señorita Granger llenaba la monotonía de un tono muy distinto al negro y gris de siempre. A veces, cuando estaba a solas, planificaba alguna conversación posible con ella para tener preparados los mejores remates que terminaran enmudeciendo su impertinencia.

Se sentía tonto al descubrirse practicando aquel ejercicio pero... le gustaba la sensación de tener al menos con quién pelear. Desde que Dumbledore había fallecido ya no oía sus bromas fastidiosas en la mesa del comedor. Sí, porque eso hacía con Granger a pesar de las ásperas apariencias, bromeaban.

Y aun sin hablarse, así... caminando en fila, sin mirarse... sólo sabiendo que la muchacha lo seguía detrás, oír sus pasos y conocer su cercana presencia, que lo tensionaba y lo mantenía a la defensiva en espera por algún combate verbal... Eso solo parecía un cambio completo en su vida.

A veces aquel cambio lo fastidiaba, y a veces, como en aquel momento, en el que se acercaba a Granger y depositaba los ingredientes en la canasta, luego de las batallas irónicas, en el más íntimo de los silencios, sin mirarse, sintiéndose cerca y ambos en la misma actividad... él presentía que ella pensaba en todo aquello también, porque su postura la delataba... estaba tan rígida y a la defensiva como él, como él también evitaba mirarlo pero lo veía... se notaba.

Era difícil de explicar.

En aquella tensa cercanía que cualquiera pudiese objetar de distante, fría, formal... ellos sabían que estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado.

-Sigamos... -prorrumpió él dándose la vuelta mientras marcaba el paso, Granger obedeció con su paso torpe entre la abundante vegetación de primavera. Él sentía que lo miraba mientras avanzaba y el solo hecho hizo que cambiara el paso por uno más aplomado y premeditado, acartonado.

Qué curioso.

Tan observado e incómodo se sintió que debió darse la vuelta para verla. Ella no lo estaba mirando como él pensaba, se mantenía de pie bastante lejos restregándose la mirada.

-¿Granger? -se acercó a verla con algo de preocupación, nunca podía saberse qué clase de insecto o alimaña podrían cruzarse en el camino. Por algo el bosque estaba prohibido... él no debió pedirle que lo acompañara, era una idea estúpida ¿por qué lo hizo? Si ahora Granger debía ir a la enfermería él sería cuestionado por McGonagall... por supuesto que comprendería que se trataba de una excursión con una alumna avanzada a recoger materiales para experimentaciones... pero...

-Debe ser el polen, soy alérgica. -Snape abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras continuaba clavándole la mirada, una parte de él suspiró aliviado pero la otra continuaba reclamándose por llevar a Granger hasta esas instancias.

¿Ella estaría de acuerdo o lo hacía por obligación?

Volvieron al camino, pasó por delante de él (impertinente) y Snape permaneció mirándola antes de seguirle el paso. Tuvo una revelación: no podría permitirle a ningún alumno nada de lo que le dejaba pasar a Granger.

No se imaginaba andando ese bosque con cualquier alumno, por más que fuese el más adelantado de su Casa… ni mucho menos se imaginaba reprimiendo una sonrisa ante los sarcasmos de ninguno de ellos.

Quizás era porque era el último año de la señorita Granger.

Y porque era amiga de Potter.

¿Qué clase de Sabelotodo alérgica al polen ingresaría al bosque en primavera?

-No es necesario que esté aquí, puede volver. –el tono se Snape sonó casado y bastante irritado, pero ella no le respondió, la Gryffindor continuaba su camino delante de él con bastante prisa.

Snape bufó y continuó hasta sobrepasarla en su andar. ¿Por qué Granger seguía allí? ¿Por qué no le respondía?

¿Por qué le había pedido ser su tutor?

¿Por qué no podía verlo de frente en clase?

¿Por qué sentía él tanta curiosidad al respecto?

* * *

_** N/A:** Hola de nuevo. Esto que han visto aquí ha sido un _ensayo_ sobre la perspectiva de Snape, un poco edulcorada quizá, sobre algunos episodios transcurridos en mi fic anterior "La Ignorancia". Otra vez creo que lo haré más extenso, no sé si en otro one-shot aparte o sobre éste para no sobrecargar con distintos títulos sobre lo mismo... Quise hacer algo corto pero nuevamente cuando voy a publicarlo siento deseos de más. _

_Incluso esto nació para dar pie a un lemon (?) pero por algún motivo quedó así... jajaja Son indomables las historias._

_La idea era traer a colación distintos sucesos cuasi insignificantes y anecdóticos en los que pueda traslucirse el interés que de Snape surge hacia Granger... una vez que ya se ha encendido, es cierto, no describí sus orígenes porque creo que está narrado en el fic anterior. En fin... Veré si hago algo más digno que estas recopilaciones sosas xD Disculpen y sean bienvenidas las correcciones._

_Saludos a todas! Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de lo trillado._


	2. Chapter 2

**EL COMEDOR**

Cuando llegó a su despacho cerró la puerta con urgencia y se apoyó contra ella reteniéndola con ambas manos, como si aquello de lo que huía pudiese entrar... o como si él pudiese evitar que entrase.

Pero entró... y lo estremeció. El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió ingresó junto a él.

La mirada fría de Snape estaba pasmada mirando un punto muerto en la oscuridad del despacho, sumido en las sombras nocturnas. Sólo se podía percibir apenas un dejo de vapor de la respiración dificultosa que salía de sus labios entreabiertos, como si hubiese corrido. No, no había corrido, avanzó a paso ligero como siempre pero el corazón latía con prisa, ¿quizá porque estaba volviéndose viejo?

No estaba aterrado, no era esa la palabra. Estaba absorto, shockeado. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Aquello que acababa de ocurrir en el comedor durante la cena. Aquello que lo hacía sentirse irritado y a la vez... ¿qué nombre podía ponerle a esa incomodidad en su pecho?

Hubiese querido protestar por lo que ocurrió. Se sentía torpe... y confuso.

Y la imagen no se retiraba de su mente como una tortura incesante de la que era imposible huir. Ahora entendía cuán en vano había acelerado el paso... pero quizá no fue tanto la urgencia por huir como el nerviosismo que impulsaba sus pasos.

Se separó de la puerta finalmente y encendió algunas luces con la varita sólo para no estar entre la penumbra.

¿Qué pensaría ahora ella?

Aun recordaba alzar los ojos de su plato y verla. ¿Por qué? Porque había pensado en ella, por lo de aquella mañana en la que le había dado cinco puntos a Granger... a Gryffindor. ¿Debió hacerlo?

La miró detenidamente, él pensó que un instante efímero pero debió ser más, porque ella, que se encontraba apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía la comida pensativamente, de repente y sin previo aviso alzó los ojos hacia él.

Eso debió ser todo pero no.

Porque él se quedó así... y ella también.

Cuando los ojos de Granger vieron los suyos mirándola cambiaron la expresión destellando una incomodidad anodada.

Pero no le quitó los ojos... ni él. Él se mantuvo serio, impasible, justo como estaba viéndola anteriormente... se preguntó porqué ella lo miraba... así... con esa sorpresa de terror en los ojos.

Y siguió viéndola hasta que Granger volvió la vista a su plato y agachó aun más la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño con profunda seriedad... Luego se alzó de repente y pareció decirle algo jocoso al compañero de junto, luego volvió la vista al plato y revolvió su contenido con una sonrisa discreta.

-Severus... ¿te vas a comer eso?

Hagrid lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Qué tonto había sido. Si se ponía a pensarlo era algo ridículo... un hecho sin mayor relevancia... pero ¿qué había sido esa imantación que le impidió correr la mirada de ella? No había podido reaccionar hasta que la voz del gigante lo despertó.

Pensó en Granger y las veces que ocultó su mirada de él el último año... sus prisas en los pasillos, su determinación en esquivarlo, en ya no hablar durante las clases... salvo por la anterior.

Y esa mirada que recibió, la postura de Granger girada hacia él aunque sus ojos estuviesen viendo el plato. Mataría por saber qué le había dicho a su compañero, si era algo respecto a él... ¿y si había comentado que él la miraba?

No, no podía ser... era Granger.

¿Pero porqué la sonrisa?

Se sonrió él también... y cuando lo descubrió borró el gesto con absoluta frialdad observando la puerta que daba a sus aposentos.

Se sentó en la cama.

¿Importaba? La mirada de Granger no dejaba su mente, fija en él, sosteniéndose, observándose como nunca antes... Él conocía la mirada de Granger, la mirada de la niña atenta, de la alumna regañada, de la muchacha desafiante, su mirada de soberbia sabiduría, pero jamás vio aquella mirada...

Porque cuando alzó los ojos no lo hizo como quien busca el origen de aquella mirada que lo hace a uno sentirse observado... Levantó los ojos casi con perspicacia, con toda cautela, con un objetivo casi espía... y se espantó al verlo.

Ahora, lo que le causaba curiosidad a Snape era ¿a Granger le espantaba verlo... o le espantó que la viese mirándolo?

La vio levantarse antes del postre y caminar solitariamente pero con decisión militar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor (o al menos eso imaginaba él). Era extraño, ella siempre solía irse un rato después del postre... No es que él la espiara... era simplemente que aquel era su comportamiento.

Los ojos castaños de Granger volvieron a levantarse hacia él en su mente, con su melena alborotada enmarcándole el rostro alicaído.

Sin pestañear.

La intensidad de la mujer cautelosa reemplazada por la niña temblorosa descubierta en una travesura.

Y veía nuevamente los pasos de Granger avanzar con diligencia hacia la salida antes que nadie.

Qué torpe fue. Cuando tenía algún duelo de miradas con Potter y veía su recelo, él sabía entornar sus ojos y enarcar sus cejas de modo que el niño siempre le bajaba la mirada y él sonreía satisfecho ante su victoria.

Y ahora... también había ganado... pero sin poder reaccionar ante la mirada develadora de Granger.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Que recelaba de ella como de Potter? ¿Que tenía alguna fijación con ella? (En cierto sentido la detestaba de manera especial por ser la presumida bocona sabelotodo).

Snape miró el techo de su habitación como en una plegaria, apretó los puños y los dientes. Se dio cuenta de que escrutaba en el episodio porque temía...

... temía que Granger hubiese sospechado...

¿De qué?

-Imposible... Basta de esta basura -masculló tapándose con las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para conciliar el sueño.

"¿Qué pensaría ella de lo que había ocurrido?"

Snape se durmió pensando seriamente en ejercer legeromancia para saciar aquella tortuosa curiosidad. 

* * *

_** N/A:** Hola de nuevo! Que lo hayan disfrutado... cortito y al pie.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Danza**

Le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Tras de ella siguió paso una estela de tensiones que lo puso más rígido de lo normal. Bajó la vista y siguió con su "lumus" en la oscuridad. Las frías paredes del castillo y el camino callado hasta la siguiente habitación, tirando ironías al aire sólo por llenarlo de algo.

Era casualidad que McGonagall la hubiese mandado a hacer ronda justo cuando merodeaba él. Su traje de baile implicaba que ella no tenía porqué estar en aquella penumbra de los saboteadores de alumnos traviesos, sino bailando con algún joven que la hiciese sonreír... casi como sonreía ahora, con la discresión de quien no quiere hacer notar que algún pensamiento irreverente asoma. ¿En qué pensaba?

Otro chiste diciendo que cazarían a un Slytherin o a un Gryffindor, alguna ofenda de hechos pasados al aire y la cortesía de Granger disfrazando algún ingenioso comentario mordaz... que él festejaba con su paso por detrás, con la vista al suelo que prefería no encontrarse con lo que había hecho de ella el paso de los años: una mujer.

Había algo oculto que caminaba entre los dos, casi como un espectro, Snape se sentía delatado de un crimen que no sabía que había cometido... y pensó que Granger sospechaba de su culpabilidad. ¿Pero de qué?

Quizá por el burdo descuido de disfrutar de aquel momento.

Volvieron a llegar a las puertas del salón, Snape se detuvo y Granger hizo lo mismo, la vio mirar al suelo.

"Su ronda terminó. Buenas noches". Eso era lo que debió decir, Snape viró los ojos a su candelabro y dibujó un gesto de superioridad cuando habló:

-Supongo... que su ronda de prefecta ha acabado... -y en lugar de irse permaneció allí, aguardando la respuesta a la encriptada invitación.

-No, McGonagall me pidió que hiciera una ronda más... -Snape la observó- ... detallada.

El profesor de pociones asintió sin decir más, disfrazando el entusiasmo, dio un paso al frente con decisión. Otra vez aquel impulso de ansiedades que lo inyectaba de un nerviosismo que lo hacía andar más deprisa y bruscamente que lo normal. Apretó el ceño preocupado mientras la muchacha trotaba con su zapatos haciendo ruido en el piso de piedra del castillo.

Cuando atravesaron las murallas hacia el exterior dejó de escuchar el taconeo y se dio la vuelta para verla allí, parada de forma indecisa en el umbral. Aun quedaban restos de la niña amante de las reglas...

-¿Acaso sólo camina fuera del castillo si va sola? -ella sonrió y siguió, Snape pudo ver un ligero sonrojo, Granger parecía decidida a ocultarle la mirada en aquella ocasión. Resopló intranquilo mientras continuaban camino, fue un trecho silencioso cortado por el ulular del viento entre los árboles y el sonido de los grillos y sapos que anunciaban la llegada de la primavera.

Prefería no hablar aunque dentro suyo tenía cierta urgencia por decir algo, o por escucharla hablar. Se sentía incómodo y más tenso de lo normal.

-¿Hacía una ronda cuando me encontró? -la pregunta murmurante de Granger lo hizo descubrir en qué se encontraba pensando su alumna todo ese rato de silencio. Recordó el hecho como una ráfaga: ver su nombre en el mapa del merodeador, salir dispuesto a quitarle puntos, terminar rescatándola y llevándola en brazos hasta la enfermería.

Ahora comprendía a tientas porqué Granger repentinamente estaba un poco más cerca de él. Agradecimiento.

De repente, por algún motivo extraño terminaron hablando de la (tonta) poción de Granger y ella le pidió luego de titubear un poco entre el chiste y la ironía, que él la asistiera. Snape intentó esquivar el tema, burlarse de la pócima, irse por la tangente... pero Granger volvía a tirar de él con sus palabras, lo miró con fijeza atravesándose en su camino, sería violentamente valiente como de costumbre.

-¿Va a ayudarme?

La noche ya la iluminaba demasiado para el gusto de Snape, así que retiró su candelabro para librarse de la figura de la joven y la miró hoscamente a los ojos. Ella permaneció de pie desafiante, aguardando por su respuesta. Quedaron allí de nuevo... en ese sitio en donde comenzaba a disolverse el espacio y dejaba de deslizarse el tiempo. O al menos allí se encontraba él.

Algún sonido los devolvió a la realidad, al final el objetivo por el que aquella noche habían recorrido el castillo juntos tuvo su recompensa: atraparon a alumnos de los primeros años merodeando por ahí. Se les quitó los puntos "necesarios" a instancias de Granger, pero eran de Hufflepuff.

Anduvieron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que se hizo evidente que debían regresar. Granger estaba tiritando y él no iba a perder otra capa para arroparla.

Sabía que ella no se atrevería nuevamente a realizar el pedido de que él la asistiera, por un momento se preguntó porqué le insistiría de aquel modo... pero por otro lado quizás él también había insistido unas cuantas veces con el asunto de aquella (tonta) poción. Y quería saber el porqué de tanta determinación.

O eso se dijo.

-La veré el lunes luego de la cena en mi despacho. -fue toda la invitación, no la dejó responder, aceleró su paso y avanzó entre la hierba mojada por el rocío nocturno. Ella quedó atrás y por mucho que trotó, su taconeo jamás llegó junto a él. Snape entró en su habitación impaciente, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Correcto respecto a qué? Se sentía culpable de nuevo, culpable de un crimen que no conocía.

Cerró los ojos mientras abría las ventanas diminutas de su alcoba. Dejó que el aire frío refrescara su faz acalorada.

Durante toda la noche había evitado verla... pero ahora estaba invadido de recuerdos de su imagen, ¿por qué?

* * *

_** N/A:** Hola... *re-suena el eco solitario* Dejé algo en la página de mi perfil... mírenlo.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**La Confesión**

Entonces su curiosidad se esfumó, lo entendió todo.

Cuando Granger avanzó al lavabo y derrochó allí toda la poción para el desenamoramiento, se sintió contrariado e impotente. Granger estaba echando todo su tiempo y sus energías a las cañerías. ¿Para qué trabajar tantas semanas en su bendito proyecto si acabaría tirándolo como si nada? ¿Era tonta? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

"¿Está loca?" le alcanzó a reclamar, ella se volvió a acercar a él, parecía tensa, insegura pero dispuesta a enfrentarlo, miraba hacia abajo y se removía en su lugar como si fuese una víbora a punto de saltar. Él la reprendió de todas las maneras posibles aun anonadado con lo que acababa de hacer, ella dijo algo murmurante que él escuchó pasmado. No podía procesar lo que escuchaba... como si fuese en otro idioma. Entonces él supo o al menos sospechó lo que se avecinaba y la envió a su torre... a lo que ella arremetió con una mirada firme que le anticipaba su ataque.

Entonces su curiosidad se esfumó, lo entendió todo.

"Estoy enamorada de usted". La simple frase provocó que el tiempo se detuviese, Snape quedó congelado y se tomó de una mesa a su derecha para conservar el equilibrio.

Se miraron unos segundos bastante largos, Granger destinaba hacia él una mirada envalentonada pero su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. La niña y la mujer se mezclaban en su faz, Snape retrocedió, tomó aire, procesó las palabras y se río.

Estaba nervioso a causa de la sorpresiva confesión (por cierto, una que él jamás había escuchado) pero por inercia sabía qué debía hacer.

"Vuelva a su torre."

La vio volver a defender sus argumentos, él negaba lo que había acabado de oír y ella lo reafirmaba con el nerviosismo de la adolescente y la claridad de siempre. Él no podía escuchar, no quería escuchar. La acusó de niña y de insensata, se burló de ella por humillarse y le volvió a ordenar retirarse.

Inercia.

Ella lo miraba expectante y en ruego, esperaba de él ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Felicitarla por sus emociones caprichosas de niña? La echó una última vez y vio partir de los ojos húmedos de Granger una lágrima. El profesor bajó los ojos al suelo y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Quería que se fuera, no soportaba más, le urgía que saliera para dejarlo pensar en la locura que estaba aconteciendo.

Pero como si ella ya no lo hubiese perturbado suficiente, como si no le hubiera dicho palabras tan resonantes que le provocaban un intenso dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaría por días enteros, como si todo eso no bastara ahora le lanzaba una pregunta. Sí, ella, la sabeloto.

"Yo no le he sido indiferente ¿verdad?" Snape se crispó, la volvió a echar y la señorita Granger desapareció deprisa por el pasillo.

El profesor cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró, se frotó las sienes sintiendo un dolor profundo que pocas veces había experimentado.

"Estoy enamorada de usted" el eco de la voz de la muchacha resonó nuevamente en su mente taladrando cualquier atisbo de cordura al cual quisiera asirse. ¿Granger? ¿De él?

Le pareció increíble y al mismo tiempo inaceptable. Ella no podía enamorarse de él... Snape llegó a pensar alguna vez que a ella le agradaba, que no sólo no le molestaba su presencia sino que la disfrutaba... pero no a ese punto, pensó que era una admiración o algo similar, pero nunca-nunca podría ser...

-La poción... -masculló Snape viendo claramente en su mente el momento en el que Hagrid le preguntó si existía algo contra los síntomas del enamoramiento, porque la señorita Granger lo necesitaba. Ella necesitaba esa fórmula porque ya... Snape cerró los ojos y contempló en su recuerdo la postura nerviosa y rígida de su alumna en la cabaña de Hagrid aquella vez, ocultándole la mirada.- Ya estaba... _así_.

Frunció el ceño intentado negárselo.

"Estoy enamorada de usted"

Era un veneno que no podía terminar de tragar. Atrapó una carcajada en su garganta y miró con ironía el techo del despacho. Jamás pensó que esto pudiera pasarle nunca... Y ella, tan lista, tan inteligente... ¿Cómo podía sentir aquellos caprichos tan adolescentes? La juzgó más madura que los demás... Estaba profundamente equivocado.

¿Qué sentido tenía pedirle a él, del que supuestamente estaba enomorada, que la guiará para desenamorarse con una pócima?

Y Snape volvió a contradecirse con este pensamiento, porque vio confluir en aquel acto los deseos de Granger y su recta razón. Ella sabía que estaba mal... ella pretendía resolver el problema arrancándolo de raíz.

-Pero no lo hizo... -meditó dubitativo. Otra vez los ojos desafiantes de la muchacha lo enfrentaron en un recuerdo reciente.

"No quiero olvidar esto que siento... cuando estoy con usted"

-¿Qué puede sentir una niña? -exclamó molesto poniéndose de pie para ordenar las cosas, sólo por hacer algo... pero Granger no dejaba de pasearse por su mente.

Granger mirándolo de costado, Granger tensa, Granger bajándole la mirada, o mirándolo fijamente, caminando sonriente y silenciosa a su lado en el bosque, espiándolo por sobre el caldero...

Snape, que siempre se había sentido culpable por pensar que la veía de más, o que ella lo descubría a él en su pechoría... ahora resultaba ser víctima absoluta. Ahora ella dejaba de ser una débil presa para ser la leona que acorrala.

Todo lo que estuvo en una nebulosa ahora se despejaba, como la neblina matinal de febrero es arrastrada por los fuertes vientos de la próxima primavera. Snape volvió a sonreirse y a negar con la cabeza.

¿La alumna más lista de Hogwarts?

¿La insoportable sabelotodo?

No lo hubiese esperado de nadie, pero en último lugar de ella... porque siendo tan inteligente no le sería difícil percibir que él... era viejo ya, no agraciado, malhumorado, intratable...

¿Qué podría haber ocultado todos esos defectos en los ojos idealizadores de una inocente muchacha?

¿Que era héroe?

Al final salió una carcajada y su sonrisa sincera hizo centellar vitalidad en su rostro. No quería sonreirse, en serio... Y no es que se burlarla de Granger ni nada por el estilo pero... ¿así que esta era la vida? Se sintió alegre por haber sobrevivido, por haber vivido aquello que lo había llenado de tanta tensión momentos atrás, porque se sentía confundido cuando siempre estuvo seguro y aplomado, siempre debía ocultarse y fingir tras las sombras, siempre pensó que todo sería sombras para él...

Y no.

-No... -resumió con un suspiro cansado volviendo a imponer un gesto serio. Su vida seguiría en sombras... y no iba a arrastrar a Granger hasta ellas, porque ella despertaría de su infantil capricho algún día, era lista... Quizá lo hiciera aquella misma noche.- Valiente... y tonta - masculló siéndole imposible no esbozar una breve sonrisa mientras guardaba algunos frascos en la estantería. Sacó algunos, necesitaría prepararse algo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Una última pregunta asomó en la mente de Snape.

"Yo no le he sido indiferente ¿verdad?"

Bufó sabiendo que no iba a contestar aquello. No era... _correcto_.

* * *

_** N/A:** Hola...! Contenta de traer este capi, el próximo será el final para igualar a su contraparte. Gracias por seguir esta sucesión de pensamientos severianus.  
_


End file.
